Kyoka Jiro
|enemies = League of Villains * Kurogiri * Mustard * Tomura Shigaraki Wolfram |type of hero = Punk Heroine}}Kyoka Jiro (耳じ郎ろう響きょう香か), also known as the Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack (ヒアヒーロー イヤホン＝ジャック?), is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is also one of the supporting characters of My Hero Academia. She is voiced by Kei Shindō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Trina Nishimura in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, two lighter streaks shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired. Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a waistcoat over her school uniform, in place of the usual U.A. blazer. Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts. She also has two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves. Later on, her costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double up as her amplifiers, and she changes her facepaint to two larger chevron-shaped marks. Personality Kyoka is a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing girl that is mostly shown to those she finds irritating, like her classmate, Denki Kaminari, whose cluelessness makes him an easy target for her snarky comments. Kyoka is not always like this though, as she does enjoy socializing with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. Kyoka often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes in place of her hands. She can be quite aggressive and also use her Quirk to physically punish people when provoked or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. During hero activities, however, Kyoka prefers smarter approaches, usually by coming up with a plan herself. She is surprisingly organized and makes sure to convey her ideas in a way that's easy to understand. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up.While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. She is a bit self-conscious about her looks as well. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in rock music and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she seemed to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests at first, because she perceived them as completely unrelated to heroism, but thanks to a great presentation during the U.A. School Festival Arc, she was able to outgrow that mindset. Kyoka Jiro Full Body Hero Costume Action.png Kyoko Jiro One's Justice Design.png IMG_20190625_103614.jpg|Kyoka Jiro Hero Card Volume 1 4 Anime Cover.png Survival Training Team E.png Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Mutants Category:Brutes Category:Amazons Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic